He Knows!
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: So, what if when Marinette was asked by Adrien to sign the album cover she designed, she was SO FLUSTERED that she signed as LADYBUG! Think about it. LOL, ZEBRAS! :3
1. Fluffmas

"S-so, um, I was wondering if, um, you would autograph it for me?" Adrien asked Marinette as he handed her the newest Jagged Stone album, which she helped design the cover of.

"U-um, sure! Here!" She signed the album cover quickly, giving it back. She was blushing furiously.

"Thanks, Marinette! You're the best!"

* * *

Once Adrien was gone, Marinette sighed in relief. Her friend Alya patted her on the back enthusiastically. "Imagine that! You actually signed something that you gave Adrien! That's a first!"

* * *

Adrien walked over to Nino, leaning up against the wall and looking down at the album for the first time since he got it signed. He began blushing furiously as he noticed _what_ Marinette had written down.

 ** _LADYBUG_**

"Wait, what? Why did Mari write down..."

 _CLICK_

 _Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette. My crush sits behind me, and according to my best friend, has a huge crush on me. Correction; on Adrien. Ladybug has a crush on Adrien, which is why Ladybug won't acknowledge Chat Noir, who has a crush on her. Conclusion: I am competing with **myself** to get the girl of my dreams, who I have been warring over. With **myself**. I have been contemplating who I like more, my crush or a girl who turns out to be **MY CRUSH!** This is messed up._

* * *

AN: **Tadah! I just messed with your heads a bit, huh? Whelp, I hope I did. I at least messed with Adrien's head. Wanna see what he does next, well, then check out next chapter. Then shenanigans.**


	2. Fluffmas 2: The Fluffinating

_**Just so you know, since I forgot to mention this, but in this AU Alya knows. She just pretends to be clueless so she can spread false info about LB to Paris so nobody figures it out. Also, she finds out AFTER Lady Wifi.**_

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Marinette's POV:

* * *

"Hey, Marinette, um, can I talk to you for a second?" OMG! Adrien's talking to me! Play it cool, play it cool.

"Y-yeah, sure! I would to love talk you too! I-I mean, I would talk to love too! I-I- Whuuu...(deep breathing), I would l-love to talk w-with you, A-Adrien." OMFG! What the hell did you just say?! Ah, he's gonna think I'm an idiot. Well, no use dwelling on the past! ( _ **And this is why Mari will never be akumatized. She's just too damn positive**_ )

"Alright, let's go!" I can't stop smiling. Why can't I stop smiling?!

* * *

 ** _BEHIND THE GYM_**

* * *

"Marinette, I wanna show you something real quick, okay? Close your eyes for a bit, please?" I can't trust myself to talk, so...

 _Nod_

Closing my eyes.

I can't wait to see it!

What is _it_ , anyway? Maybe it's flowers! Or a ring! Or tickets to a movie! Or-Or-Or-

 ** _has stopped working. Please wait while the brain reboots._**

I hear rustling! Maybe... a wedding dress! No, too sudden. Roses?! Maybe, but unlikely. Maybe he just got a new game! But then why-

"Mari, you can open your eyes now." Blink once, twice, and-

An album cover.

My album cover.

The one I signed.

 _ **THE ONE I SIGNED USING THE NAME LADYBUG?!**_

"w-WAIT! Adrien, I can explain! I swear-" Why is he smiling?!

"Hold it right there, _M'lady." Why did he call me that? Only Chat calls me that. What's goi-_

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

*Magical Girl transformation sequence*

 _ **has crashed. Please wait until she regains consciousness for the fluff to continue.**_

* * *

 _"_ Marinette?! Oh, thank goodness you're awake! She's awake!" I hate headaches.

"Alya?! I had the strangest nightmare. You would not believe it. Adrien turned out to be-" A finger to my lips. Not Alya's. I think I might try and bite it off. It's gone now.

A voice whispers, "Not now, M'lady, there are people here. Later, okay?"

"Fine, Chat," I say in the quietest voice possible for me right now. "Hey, everybody, I have a splitting headache, and I kinda can't see, so can I get some space? Adrien and Alya can stay though."

 _ **Don't worry, she's not permanently blind. I just wanna do this for this chapter only. Because if Marinette can't see Adrien, she won't stutter. For the most part.**_

A few grumbly mumbles, mostly from Nino and Chloe, it sounds like

* * *

Adrien's POV:

* * *

I watched the five or six classmates who came into the nurse's office to check if Mari's okay _**(Mylene, Ivan, Juleka, Rose, and Nino)**_ and Chloe **_(who just came because Adrien did TBH)_** leave with just a couple groans and mumbles (Mostly from Nino, who is like 'Why, crush [Alya] and best friends [Adrien and Mari], why?' and Chloe, who is Chloe; nuff said). I turn back to Mari, extremely worried, because of the comment 'I kinda can't see' from her. That combined with the headache made him think she might have a concussion _**(She does)**_ and MIGHT NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION! _**(Probably)**_

"Mari, what do you mean, 'you can't see'?" There was worry written all over her face as well, and Tikki's [probably], who was safely hidden in Adrien's jacket _**(** **BTW)**._

"I mean, everything is really dark and super hazy, like I'm watching a bad recording of a cave at night. I can tell where you guys are, but not who is who. I figured that out thanks to blind deduction and listening skills. So, anyways, Alya, Adrien has something to show you. Please show her what you showed me behind the gym that caused me to pass out, Adrien." I was surprised she wasn't stuttering.

* * *

Marinette's POV:

* * *

I'm surprised I'm not stuttering. Maybe it's because I can't see him? Maybe.

I hear him rustling in his bag for something. I hope he's getting out the album.

* * *

Alya's POV:

* * *

She was curious, the reporter in her showing as she peered into his bag to see. He apparently found what he was looking for, and took it out to reveal-

The new Jagged Stone album. Hmm...

"This is the album I had Marinette sign for me. Take a look." Looking at it, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary until-

"Marinette, did you blow your cover because you were sleepy aND SLOPPY AND FLUSTERED?! Do you know how many fake articles I've had to post about Ladybug's identity?! And you blew IT TO YOUR CRUSH?!"

"Yessssssss, but-"

"No buts, Mari! I cover for you and this is how it get's blown? Wow, just wow. I can't even-" With that, Alya burst into hysterical laughter, shaking the gurney Marinette was laying in and throwing her balance off kilter. She fell sideways, only for-

* * *

Marinette's POV:

* * *

I'm falling! Wait, who did I fall into? The breathing pattern matches Chat, meaning...

"T-thanks for catching me, Chat! I-I mean Adrien!" I hear him pat me softly on the head, though I can barely feel it. He sets me on the gurney that currently does not have a spasming Alya on it and whisper to me.

"You can call me whatever you like, _Purr_ incess~"

 _ **Take from that what you will.**_

* * *

 _ **And I'm ending it here because I wanna be mean. Tune in next time on " Fluffmas: To the Extreme!"**_

 _ **LOL, Zebras!**_


	3. Fluffmas 3: To The Extreme!

_**Thank you for all your support!**_

 _ **Kmbrun, I do have an idea for that, but I'm saving it for**_ **after** _ **the fluff, because I can**_ **never** _ **write a story without**_ **something** _ **dark... *Shrug***_

 _ **Anywho, back to Fluffmas!**_

* * *

"I am not your princess, Chat." He gently sits down next to her. She calls out, "Alya! Please calm down, okay? The whole telling Adrien thing is not that big a deal, especially once you consider this..." She took Adrien's hand, showing the ring to Alya. "Pull up the picture you have of Chat's ring, please."

Alya grabbed her phone, and with a few quick taps she had the picture up on the screen, already comparing it to Adrien's ring. They were identical if you ignored color and the pawprint.

Marinette thumbed the top of the ring, and felt the pawprint mark on that as well, nearly indistinguishable if not for the tiny indents marking the edge of each one.

* * *

I asked her then, "Mari, is he...?" She nodded. I still can't believe it. I couldn't back then, and it's still kind of a shock.

Nobody would ever think that little, sweet, no-nonsense Adrien, who always helped out and tolerated even Chloe, no matter what terrible things she had done; would be the superhero Chat Noir, who was always playful and funny, often goofing off, and constantly flirting with every female Akuma victim. They were _polar_ opposites.

Oops, I got off topic, huh? Back to the story.

Marinette asked me if I would help her get to her house. I told her yes, of course, and we took her home.

* * *

"Alya, can you take me to the bakery?" I need to lay down somewhere besides right by my crush/best friend/partner in crime.

"Of course, honey. Adrien, would you help me?" I feel them each grab a hand. Alya wraps her other arm around my waist, and Adrien does the same. They hoist me up, and we walk together to the door. Adrien opens the door, and the sudden light makes me wince.

"Are you okay, purrincess?" Adrien... Tch. I told him that I didn't want him calling me princess.

"I was just fine, until you called me princess, kitty." Hmm... I like that nickname. I'll use it more often.

"Aww, my lady gave me a nickname!" Damn it! He's probably smirking sooooo bad right now...

I whisper to Alya, "Punch him- but not too hard, okay?"

She whispers back, "I'm way ahead of you, girl."

"OWWWWWW!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh-ho-ho-ho! This is TOO GOOD! His yelp was suuuper high! Like a girl! I can't believe that I didn't make the connection before! I mean, they're both allergic to feathers, both like Ladybug, both are blonde, both have green eyes, and both are my friend!

* * *

Marinette started giggling uncontrollably. Her head lolled to the side, and she looked wasted in general, like she was drinking or something. I got kinda worried, so I tapped Alya, but she had already noticed.

"Let's set her down gently, okay? Here should be good." She gestured to a bench to my left, and we set her down, sitting on either side of her.

"Wake up, Marinette! Jagged Stone's giving out handouts of his new album and everyone wants your autograph!" I shot a questioning glance at Alya. She merely shrugged, as if to say 'What? That was all I could think of!'

I sighed. Alya got up, and began pacing. She stopped in front of Marinette, took a deep breath, and struck her across the face.

" _WHOA_! _Hel_ lo! Good morning. I'm awake! No longer in LaLa land, I swear! Thanks, Alya. That really helped." Mari sat upright, wincing and rubbing her cheek. She was okay! I smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful. I didn't know what she was gonna do, swear. I would have tried a more _delicate_ tactic." Her eyebrows creased.

"Like what?" Alya rolled her eyes; she already knew where this was going.

"Well, when the prince finds his princess under a curse, he uses true love's kiss to wake her, yes?" Marinette started snickering. Then she started blushing. Then freaking out. "Why is she freaking out so much?" The question was directed at Alya.

"If I _had_ to guess, I'd say it's because her eyesight returned, and she can see how close you two are. And how cute you are when you're worried. From an objective standpoint, of course. I'm _Nino's_ girlfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you are." Marinette said seriously. Then she laughed really hard...

OMG she's soooooooo cute!


End file.
